


Cake and Ale

by Kwehlous



Series: "The Regalia" [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 26-Ignis, 27-Gladio, CoOwner!Gladio, Cuddling, Fluff, Food Porn, M/M, also a valentine's day fic, baker!Ignis, happy birthday Ignis Scientia, no beta we die like men, soft kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Ignis takes a week off for his birthday. Gladio watches the shop in the meantime. Ardyn just wants a cake that's not a seasonal pink.aka an easy week of laughter, sweeties, and relaxation undoubtedly earned by one Ignis Scientia.





	Cake and Ale

 

 

 

Ignis despised food coloring.

 

He absolutely positively hated it. He disliked using it, tasting it, and keeping it in stock, and preferred to have his wares have natural colors brought forth with the fresh and varied ingredients he used. But, grudgingly, he knew that people were stubbornly visual creatures, and despite them reading a label for a mint cupcake or a peppermint sprinkled cookie, if there wasn't some obvious color of green or white or red, then it would be passed over, as if subpar because there wasn't a dazzling bit of obnoxious shade.

 

So, Ignis used it where needed. But he didn't like it.

 

For the month of February, Gladio snickered as Ignis passive aggressively used not one lick of pink or red dyed anything for his specialty Valentine's wares. When Ignis gave him the list of recipes to use for the month, they were definitely themed appropriately, but anything red or pink was colored with berry juices, jams, and other tricks. No artificial flavors or colors.

 

Gladio called him out on it as they sat at the coffee table in Ignis' apartment, finalizing the menu. Ignis merely smirked, lifting his cup of Earl Grey for a sip before sitting it down. "It is my birthday month. I shall be defiant where I wish."

 

His posture slumped the moment Gladio had kissed him, humming against whisker-framed lips as a butter-laced tongue slipped inside to taste and compliment the harsh tea.

 

"Alright. No dyes," Gladio had promised against his lips, and Ignis had nodded, happily distracted.

 

"And I'll take the week off, as planned."

 

"Mmmhmm. Keep you here, all to myself for the week every day when I come back," Gladio had chuckled, brushing lips lazily across a sharp jawline, nuzzling into his neck.

 

"Y-yes something else I'll happily indulge."

 

When Gladio had learned that Ignis had never taken his birthday off, he convinced him to under the guise of him escaping unwanted attention he'd surely get from regulars during the Valentine's Day's time frame. It was an excuse Ignis ran with, and Gladio had mentally fist pumped.

 

So he would tend to the Regalia, as normal, and Ignis would tend to himself for a full seven days. It wouldn't be as hard as it'd been in earlier days, where the thought of being away had Ignis tight in his own skin.

 

Gladio would be there--- the shop was in more-than-capable hands.

 

And so, February 7th came, the first day of the vacation. And Gladio stuck to the recipes. And, as predicted, regulars and excessive guests had come to pay a visit, but also to oggle and try their hand in maybe, just maybe, asking one of them out. Locals knew better-- especially with the owners. Almost everyone knew something was going on between them, so more efforts were placed towards Prompto and Noctis, much to their frustration.

 

Gladio got a burst of inner glee when someone would come in, and be disappointed when Ignis wasn't there. Not that he wasn't a looker, but he knew his lover had admirers. He couldn't fault them--- he was pretty lucky.

 

One of those with that pout was Ardyn, who arrived at a much later time than his usual morning stop. He had a little tiny bag in his hand, Vixen's leash in the other. The large poodle boofed happily at Gladio, and Prompto moved over to help tie up the dog and give it a little snack.

 

"Afternoon," Gladio hummed.

 

"Nm, yes. Good day, with the day being basically over," Ardyn sighed, allowing his dog to be taken away as he stepped closer to the display case. He was squinting, either because his eyes hurt, or he was being more judgmental than usual.

 

"Who is… responsible for this blinding amount of pastel? Atrocious… but I suppose tis the season. Although I can not remember your Winter seasonals being so… Loud", Ardyn tsk'ed, waving a flippant hand across the glass.

 

"Tea special for the month is a dried berry blend," Gladio smirked, and Ardyn's eyes went into a harsher line of scrutiny.

 

"You're being catty and I don't like it."

 

"Sorry."

 

"No you're not."

 

"Nah, I'm not."

 

"Ugh, I can't even be upset with your honesty. It is frustratingly refreshing."

 

"Heh, thanks. So, whatcha want?"

 

"Well, to be honest," Ardyn began, "nothing here looks the least bit appetizing. Save for my croissants, but they are not as fresh as they were this morning, and I prefer them that way."

 

"Any reason nothin's poppin at you?"  
  
"Well, my good man, that is the problem. Everything is 'poppin'. I can not make a rational choice because all the sweets are screaming at me individually with their annoyingly red-shaded colors. It is enough to cover my eyes and choose nothing. Seriously," Ardyn continued, and put a hand on his hip, "do you feel you put enough food coloring into these? Or perhaps they could do with a touch more. Maybe an extra 10 ounces?"

 

Gladio's lip quirked. He let Ardyn keep talking.

 

"Ignis would never allow for such gaudiness, but I suppose you wanted to take some liberties. Get a bit experimental. But nothing _that _red or pink could be anything natural. And I _know_ Ignis hates coloring too. He would have tried some other approach, but nothing tints food like this beyond dye."__

 _ ___

____

 

As Ardyn rambled, and because no one else was in the shop at the time, Gladio took his time to take out the pink pound cake, slice it, present it on a plate, put the plate on the serving tray, and pair it with an empty glass for water.

 

"Try this. You don't like it, don't pay. But, if you're into it, come back and I'll ring it up."

 

\----------------------

 

"And?"

 

When Gladio laughed, it shook Ignis who sat across his lap, cheek settled on the other's shoulder. "He had his usual foodgasm. Your pink lemonade pound cake was perfect, babe. My hands are still sore pulping berries for that homemade stain you thought up, though. "

 

"He has a pension for citruses and buttery goods. I figured he would be silenced stupid," Ignis sniffed while cupping Gladio's hands and massaging between the tendons.

 

"You think up that cake just for him?" Gladio grinned and then lowered a kiss to his cheek in soft thanks.

 

"I may." The high drawl of his voice was telling enough, and Gladio chuckled again.

 

"So, he ate the cake, and, I suppose, on some sorta principle, or somethin', he didn't ask for seconds and he didn't ask for water."

 

"He wanted to savor the taste on the way out. He does that on occasion," Ignis explained. Unconsciously, his fingers began squeezing and kneading Gladio's forearm, releasing stress and tightness gained all in the name of doing right by their cafe. Theirs. It made his toes curl each time he dwelled on it…

 

"You know him way too well. But, guess it pays to know your patron." Gladio's laugh shook Ignis again, and Ignis merely smiled into his neck, not following up with a rebuttal.

 

"Indeed. By the way, your little story had mention of a box in Ardyn's possession. Was that something…?"

 

"What? You think he came in there with a gift for you? Aaand what if he did? Maybe it's lost in a vat of sweet bread dough, never to be seen again."

 

"That sweet bread will make for a very interesting take on King's Cake then," Ignis grumbled, and then poked Gladio's ribs, causing the man to jerk, but laugh a bit louder. "Speak honestly."

 

"Yeah yeah, well. It _was_ for you, but he told me to hide it until actual Valentine's Day." Gladio gave Ignis a look, and even though Ignis' face was busy buried in the thick cords of his neck, he knew he was being judged.

 

He poked again, and Gladio dropped the look with another chuckle. "Damn, alright. So, you've got a gift waiting for you from Ardyn when you come back. He told me not to take it with me."

 

"Probably to make sure he is there to witness me seeing the gift," Ignis spoke into Gladio's skin. "How tenacious."

 

"You love him," Gladio teased, and Ignis pressed a long wet kiss to his neck, one hand rising to settle upon a solid tattooed pec.

 

"In a way… and yet, one other person has yet to receive the full expression of my love tonight. Time to rectify."

 

Ignis opened his legs and slid his body to the side, straddling Gladio were he sat and pressing in, chest to chest. When Ignis gave an indulgent lick across his bearded chin, Gladio took the cue and gripped Ignis' hips to steady for the upcoming ride.

 

\--------------------

 

On February 14th, Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto managed the onslaught of dates, visitors, regulars, and critics that came to the Regalia. That included one disappointed Ardyn that morning, who'd hoped Ignis was there to look at his gift. He bought one whole pink lemonade pound cake to go.

 

Many things went out of stock, and instead of seeing this as a defeat, Gladio was proud of their empty shelves. Even with the extra planning and prep and ingredients, their store had been licked clean that day, and he gave Ignis a picture of the glass displays devoid of all but crumbs.

 

He also took a picture of Ardyn's bag, acting as the liaison and showing his partner what was inside.

 

Ardyn had purchased a collar akin to the ones that his gorgeous poodle wore, and it was a horrible shade of pinkish red with silver chaining. There was a note inside that merely said: "The Best Gifts Benefit Two."

 

The collar's name tag in sterling silver read 'Sweetie Pie'.

 

Ignis called him seconds after the picture was sent. "Are you alone?"

 

"C'mon babe, you know I got better tact than that."

 

"U-ugh right… goodness. A fine decision to not find and open that while at work. Not to mention this is potentially inappropriate. "

 

"Maybe, if it were something that _you're_ supposed to wear. Pretty sure this is for me."

 

Ignis hesitated before speaking again, and Gladio smiled against the phone against his cheek. "How do you figure?"

 

"Collar's too big for you. Perfect size for me, though."

 

Ignis swallowed, and Gladio dipped his voice. "I can be there in about an hour."

 

"Make it 30 minutes."

 

"Yes, sir, Boss."

 

\------------------------

 

The bag also had a bottle of pink food dye.  
Ignis tossed it to the trash in front of Ardyn on February 15th, and Ardyn laughed, head back and shoulders shaking.

 


End file.
